Girl Next Door
by ProjecT-ReIKo
Summary: Fate will always find a way no matter how difficult the circumstance. Inspired by true events in the life of those who heal. AU. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes my muse appears at the most random times and I'm looking forward to where she takes me. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Inspired by true events in the day of the life of those who heal.

.

* * *

 **Girl Next Door**

Another sixteen hour shift in the ICU finally done. I'm both mentally and physically exhausted, and I can barely see the dim lit street ahead of me as I walk home at this late hour. Just a couple of blocks more to go before I step into my cozy little studio apartment and I smile at the thought of a nice tall glass of Cabernet waiting for me in my cupboard. The cool spring air nips at my nose and I pick up the faint scent of a cigarette. My mind takes me back to my insanely long day and the patient that I took care of for sixteen long, tiresome hours with stage four lung cancer. The paleness of his skin, his cracked lips, his long beautiful hair, and the stress marks that marred the skin below his eyes. This was the third time I'd seen him at the hospital in two years. The first time the doctors said he had six months to live since the cancer had metastasized to his spine. He underwent radiation therapy to ease the pain and laughed at the oncology resident when he showed up a year after he was given his so called life expectancy. Today he coded on me at the fourteenth hour of my shift. I pounded on his chest to the beat of Staying Alive while the intensivists shouted orders and other nurses slammed meds through the tiny IV in his arm. He was dead for 45 minutes. But when I left him, although barely, he was very much alive. My heart ached at the thought of his lifeless body lying there all alone on that uncomfortable hospital bed connected to tubes and lines, with only the sound of monitors beeping to aid his rest. Damn, I forgot to call his mother.

In the distance sat a man at the steps fronting my apartment complex. He's staring intently at his phone and he has a lit cigarette in his other hand. I inwardly scoff as thoughts of the patient I left behind comes to the forefront of my mind. As I get closer, he puts it out and goes back to staring at this phone again. At least he's polite I suppose. I offer him a smile as I excuse myself past him and put my key fob up to the door. I hear him stand up and the skin on my ears begin to tingle. I let myself in and I'm praying that the door closes fast enough before he can follow me in. My walk briskly to the elevator and rapidly hit the up button hoping that the cart is here in the lobby, but the smell of stale cigarette smoke gets closer. What in the actual fuck? Did this guy really just follow me in? I fish for my phone in my purse and hold it tightly in my hand ready to send an emergency SOS. The elevator finally arrives and I confirm my suspicions true that it was that guy sitting out on the stairs. We both hit the number 12 and I am counting backwards from a hundred to calm myself down, but I'm sure he can hear my heart thumping in my chest by now. He only peeks at me through his long bangs and goes back to staring at his phone. I watch the lights on the elevator light up 9... 10... 11... 12. The door opens and I wait for him to exit. He waits as well.

"Ladies first," he says in a deep, almost bored tone.

I bow my head in thanks and I hold my keys between my fingers like a weapon ready to stick this guy in the eye if I have to. My steps slow down as does his and I turn to face him. He is still staring at his phone and surprisingly enough he keeps walking. Finally looking up, he knocks at the door next to mine. I pretend to fumble with my keys long enough to see what this is about. My neighbor is a middle aged guy with a cute pug. A professor I think? What business did he have with him? Ohhhh I get it! He's gay! That's why I've never never seen any lady friends come to visit him. This makes perfect sense! Smirking at my newfound realization, I open my door and take one last look down the hall. I see my neighbor open his door and glance over to me at mine. He waves his signature two finger salute and smiles.

"Good evening, Kakashi."

"Hello Sakura-chan. Long day at work?"

"Yeah you could say that. But they all lived today so I'm glad. I'd love to talk more but I'm really tired. Have a good night!"

"Sleep well, Sakura-chan. See you in the morning."

I take another look at the man that is waiting at Kakashi's door. His shoulders are slumped, his head is down, and his phone finally in his pocket it seems. Meh, he's not too bad looking. Too bad he plays for the other team.

" _Come on in, Sasuke." —_ is the last thing I hear before closing the door.

—

 _Your brother is in the hospital again. Call me as soon as you're back in town. -Mom_

I read this text over and over again. It's been two years since he told us about his cancer and it still feels like yesterday when I was tagging along with him in his martial arts classes. He was my world; _is_ my world... my best friend. How did the gods decide that he should have such an awful fate? I take another deep pull from my cigarette, reveling at the calming tingles on my skin as the smoke invaded my lungs. How ironic of me smoking this stick tempting the fates when my brother never smoked a day in his damn life. Ironic indeed. After taking over the family business when my brother got sick, I picked up this stupid habit hoping it would take the stress away. There were so many expectations riding on my shoulders as the younger brother of a so-called prodigy, how could I not? After being handed down CEO of Uchiha Corporations at only the age of 24, how else was I going to cope? It was either drinking or smoking, and my ass picked smoking. What a damn joke.

 _Your brother is in the hospital again. Call me as soon as you're back in town. -Mom_

Looking down at the same text I debated whether or not I should just suck it up and call her. But I really didn't have the heart to call my mom, she already was a wreck. She didn't need any more added stress putting up with me. I'll just call her in the morning and say all the red-eye flights were sold out. So that brings me here, sitting on these cold stairs waiting for the old man to let me in. Kakashi. He's like the father I never had; always there for me no matter how far down the rabbit hole I went, he somehow managed to pick me back up and turn me around. Unlike my real father, who wasn't much of a father at all. All he would ever do was put me down and compare me to _him._ No matter how great my grades were, no matter how many awards I would bring home, it would never amount to _him._ As much as it gave me grief for most of my adolescent life, I could never find it in my heart to ever dislike _him._ Dammit Kakashi just buzz me in already. My thoughts were dark in a place it didn't belong.

Off in the distance I see a pink haired woman in what seems to be hospital scrubs heading this way. She's got some guts to be walking alone at this hour. She seemed to have a lot on her mind as she absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip. I put out my cigarette out of common courtesy. I bet she's one of those do-gooders that lectures people on smoking, but I'm sure it's warranted though. She's probably seen some shit that couldn't even imagine. As luck may have it she lives in this building. I'll just follow her in and knock on Kakashi's door myself. I hope she doesn't think I'm a crazed stalker or something.

Twelve. She lives on this floor too. I allow her to exit the elevator first and I see the look of disbelief on her face. Really lady, I'm not a stalker. It also seems she's Kakashi's neighbor, interesting. I stuff my phone in my back pocket and finally knock on Kakashi's door. It slowly opens and a tuft of silver hair peeks through before I see his masked face. It seems that he's sick again.

"Flight got delayed."

"Sorry I must have been asleep when you called. This cold has got my ears all plugged up."

I see him glance down the hall and greet his neighbor. _Sakura,_ how fitting _._ She's fumbling with her keys, she must've been weirded out. There is a different look in her eyes as I watch the exchange between the two, as if some realization has hit her. That smile though, she needs to stop that. Too damn cute for her own good. Come on old man let me in already.

"Come on in, Sasuke. Now tell me how Itachi is doing."


	2. Chapter 2

This muse sure is persistent. Thank you for your kind reviews!

* * *

 **Girl Next Door**

 _Haruno. He woke up. Just wanted to let you know. Don't you dare come in on your_ day _off. -Tsunade_

Ah good ol' Dr. Senju. That old bag should've retired years ago but her passion is unending. Every time I see her it's the same old shit about 'why didn't you apply to medical school' or 'dammit Sakura I'll pay for your tuition so I can hand down my knowledge to someone competent instead of these shit interns'. Well I'm sorry, I chose to be a nurse so I can _heal_ people, not diagnose them and pick them apart and put them back together again. Ugh people will never understand the difference. Beside every good doctor are twenty nurses to catch all of their fuck ups... and of course who gets the glory? They do. If it was glory that I wanted in life then I would've been a doctor. Instead I chose a more humbling, bust your ass profession that spends time at the bedside giving patients what doctors would never have time for. But would I have been happier? To live comfortably and afford designer shoes like she does? Perhaps. But I'm not gonna worry about that today; it's too good of a day to waste to on the could-haves.

After a bit of yoga and catching up on some email, I head out to the flower shop. Tsunade can't dictate my life. The sun is warm on my skin and breeze is just about right to be sporting my new cardigan. It's only a short walk on the way to the hospital. Ino greets me with her sparkly blue eyes as I enter her family's flower shop. I met her one night in my college days as she was barfing her brains out after too many drinks at the club. It's true what they say about true friends will hold your hair when you're hurling into the toilet, and sadly in her case her friends have since abandoned her in the ladies room to fend for herself. Of course the wannabe nurse in me steps in to do the duty and we've been close ever since.

"Hey forehead! Who died this time?"

"No one, thank you very much. But one of my patients just woke up from a coma so gimme something that means 'glad to have you back' or 'thanks for not dying'."

"Ah I've got the perfect one for you. Be right back!"

She hurriedly steps in the back room and I wander around looking at the beautiful arrangements in the store. Ino truly has a gift for these things.

"Ah here you go! We just got our shipment of gerbera daisies. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Indeed they are. But don't you have other colors besides yellow? I mean like an assortment of sorts?"

"Well, someone cooped up in a hospital room doesn't get much sunlight so these are meant to bring some of the sun to them. Yellow does that to people. Just you watch."

"Ok I trust you. They are reaaaaally pretty."

"Yeah I know. I'm awesome. So when are we hanging out again? It feels like forever since we've gotten together. I mean you're literally a hop, skip, and a jump away from the flower shop. Why don't we make time?"

"Sorry I've been picking a lot of extra shifts at work lately. I want to buy the apartment I'm living in so I'm saving up for that. The mortgage is only a little bit more than what I'm paying for rent and the owners said they'd sell it to me when I'm ready. Besides you've been off the radar since you met Sai. Don't worry though I still forgive you."

"Aww but it's not like that though! I want, no I need a girls night out one of these days. Don't get me wrong I love the guy but sometimes I wanna just be a slob and eat cake while binge watching Grey's Anatomy with you. I kinda miss it."

"I promise that'll happen soon."

"Yeah yeah. You always say that. Now tell me, is this coma guy hot? Or is he like old and wrinkly?"

"Hey you know the whole patient relationship is a huge no-no, Ino. But I guess he's kinda hot but not really my type."

"People that are dying aren't your type, Sak. But if he wasn't dying and you met him in the street, would you wanna jump him?"

"I never really thought about it, but yeah I guess you could say he's easy on the eyes. I've only ever seen him at the hospital in that ugly gown they give you, but I probably wouldn't even recognize him if I saw him in the street to be honest."

"So did you give him a sponge bath and rake your eyes over his butt and you know what?"

"Oh my gods I'm not even going there with you right now!"

"Come on! Give my life a little spice! The flowers don't talk to me!"

"Well..."

"Please tell me you've at least seen his..."

"Thanks for the flowers, Ino!"

"Forehead! Don't leave me hanging!"

I could feel her gaze on my spine as I reached for the door. She was fuming for sure. Well a little break in patient confidentiality didn't hurt anyone as long as I don't mention their name right?

"Five and flaccid."

I could hear her shriek from a block away.

* * *

Cold and sterile. All the rooms felt this way. The slow steady blip on the monitor indicated his heart was in fact still beating. The lines looked with highways connected to things I didn't understand, each of them doing things. There's a yellow bag hanging from a pole and next to it five other smaller bags with words printed on them that I can't pronounce. _Ceftriaxone. Dobutamine._ Absolute Greek to me. Across from where I stood, my mother sat gently caressing his hand whispering ever so quietly prayers to the gods. Fresh tears waiting to fall from her already reddened eyes made my heart ache for her.

"Okaasan, would you like to get some tea?"

"Oh Sasu chan, don't worry about me. You go on ahead."

"Aniki will still be here. Come, let's get something to eat real quick. You will need your strength when he starts yapping away later."

"But what if the doctor comes in and I..."

"Okaasan, they have my mobile number and have instructions to call me if there are any updates in his status."

I reach for her hand and coax her again. She stands up slowly still holding on to Itachi's hand.

"Aniki don't wake up until we come back."

I swear I saw his lips twitch from that stoic face of his before stepping out into the lobby.

* * *

"Uchiha san it's me, Sakura. I heard that you woke up earlier so I came in especially for you on my day off! Can you believe it? I know you can hear me so I'm going to ramble on and on until you tell me to shut up yourself. I know some of the nurses have bad bedside manner and may have said a lot of stupid things while you were in a coma. Don't they know you can hear everything? Geez. Well let me apologize for that on their behalf. Also as you know we have residents on the unit again, but I won't be apologizing for them."

I hadn't noticed I was still holding on to the vase of flowers until it suddenly became a bit heavy. Walking over to one of the counters I set it on there nicely right next to the window so it could get some real light instead of these dreary artificial lights in the hospital. I calmly sit down on the vacant chair next to his bed.

"Oh I see your mother is here. Strange that she left her purse behind. She probably stepped out for a moment to use the restroom. She worries for you, you know. That's what mothers do. I know you said you don't call her enough, maybe it's time to change that, ne? Also, you need to stop being so dark and dreary when it comes to your little brother. I know you want to protect him from all the evil things in the world, but let's face it, he's an adult now and you should start seeing him as one. Kids need to learn how to fall off a bike before riding it. Maybe it's time to take the training wheels off, ne? I'm only lecturing you now because I can and I'm for damn sure that once you wake up you won't wanna hear any of this."

I glance around the room at the monitors and make sure that the wires and IV lines aren't tangled. Biggest pet peeve ever.

"Don't mind me I'm just straightening up some things. Yeah I know I'm not on the clock but let me just do this one work related thing. Well let's see, let me bring you up to date. Today is March 20, 2017 and it's a Monday. Your heart rate is steady in the 80's so they should be weaning off the Dobutamine drip soon. You've got a banana bag running to give you nutrients as well as some scheduled antibiotics running through your IV line. Your oxygen saturations are 95% and you're on just 4 liters of oxygen. Pretty good considering they just extubated you yesterday. You were in a coma for six days. You coded on me you know. On that night, we were sitting here talking about a new restaurant that opened up in town and you passed out. I mean if I'm that boring and you want me to shut up, can you tell me instead of going absolutely pulseless? I pushed on your chest pretty hard so if it hurts that's my fault. If I cracked a rib or two I'm sorry, but not sorry. You made it back, Uchiha san. Something tells me you're not quite ready to go yet, so keep fighting okay? You keep fighting because there are people in this world that care for you and you keep fighting because your life is worth more than just another statistic that cancer claimed. Hold on until you can't anymore Uchiha san... but if it becomes too much for you or if you get too tired, that's okay too. We'll support you no matter what decision you make."

I tuck him in a little tighter under the blanket and give his hand a squeeze. His fingers twitch under my touch and I can't help but smile.

"Good to have you back, Uchiha san. I won't be back till the day after tomorrow so participate with therapy and get stronger. I wanna be doing laps with you in the halls when I get back. Oh, I also brought you some flowers from Yamanaka's. My friend's family owns the business and she said that yellow things are supposed to cheer you up. If they don't then trust me I'll be marching back there demanding a full refund. See you later Uchiha san."

I finally let go of his hand and prepare my belongings to leave. Taking one last look around the room to make sure everything is in order I stand up from the uncomfortable metal chair and meet onyx eyes looking back at me from the doorway.

"Oh, hello again..."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a bit of a dark place today, so my muse led me here. When my sister was diagnosed with cancer, I was emotionally constipated. I deal with very sick people almost everyday, but when I would see my sister's smiling face I couldn't believe that she was _dying_. I was there through the hardest of times and I have yet to shed a single tear. Does make me a strong person, or someone in denial... the world will never know.

This is a Sasuke centered chapter.

Again, thank you for the views and follows! I really appreciate you all.

* * *

 **Girl Next Door**

Pink. I couldn't have missed that mop of hair even if I tried. Looking at the flowers displayed by the window I figured as much that Itachi would have a fangirl or two or even three in the hospital. For all times he'd been admitted, he'd always send me pictures of his room full of flowers and selfies eating homemade (or store bought) chicken soup brought in by his admirers. I would have never pinged her for a fangirl though. She didn't seem like the type. Then again the only thing I knew about this peculiar woman was that she lives next door to our family friend, Kakashi. She could be a closet otaku or have some crazy fettish for all things pink for all I know. I nearly gagged at the thought. I leaned against the door frame eavesdropping ever so stealthily on their one sided conversation.

 _...you need to stop being so dark and dreary when it comes to your little brother. I know you want to protect him from all the evil things in the world, but let's face it, he's an adult now and you should start seeing him as one._

What is she talking about? Is she perhaps talking about me? Did Itachi tell her about me?

 _...kids need to learn how to fall off a bike before riding it. Maybe it's time to take the training wheels off, ne?_

What training wheels is she talking about? Yeah I know Itachi has been protective of me my whole life, especially since our father showered him with so much praise and left me with nothing. He knew how hard I tried to stay out of Itachi's shadow and make a name for myself but that seemed like nothing I did was ever enough for our old man. Itachi went up to bat for me so many times in my rebellious teenage days, and even took a few hits to the face when our old man was tired of my bullshit. Had he told her all of this? Does she understand our bonds as brothers could never be broken no matter who came between us, our father included? Just exactly was Itachi hiding that he felt the need to air his dirty laundry to a complete stranger?

 _...you were technically dead for nearly 45 minutes. I pushed on your chest pretty hard so if it hurts that's my fault. If I cracked a rib or two I'm sorry..._

That night I saw her walking home late at night she had just gotten off her shift. That night, she had saved my brother. This little pink enigma brought him back to me. She reaches out to touch his hand and her thumb rubs circles on the back of his palm.

... _you keep fighting because your life is worth more than just another statistic that cancer claimed._

I feel like I've walked into something intimate, like I've intruded on a moment between lovers. She was so familiar with him and her presence alone was like a warm blanket of peace. Were they in a relationship? Wouldn't it be against hospital policy or something of that matter? But she addresses him as Uchiha san, which isn't very commonplace for two people who are in that kind of relationship. Maybe it was one-sided on her end; a tale of unrequited love. I couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic at her predicament, but honestly speaking Itachi was as dull as dishwater when it came to dating. I've seen countless women with the same dejected look after a few dates with him. Itachi has never been in a relationship for longer than two months. I can totally see why. She'd probably be bored out of her mind listening to him talk about Star Wars or his collection of Robotech models, not to mention his obsession with all things sweet. Uchiha or not, he was as weird as Shisui, but women only fell for his good looks and money; not for the real Itachi.

... _but if it becomes too much for you or if you get too tired, that's okay too._

Death was knocking at Itachi's door and he's been knocking for some time now. I don't know why but this time around when my mother informed me of him being in the hospital again, I could feel it. It felt cold and warm and prickly all at once; as if something was telling me to make it a point this time to see him this time. Since his diagnosis, not once have I stepped foot into the hospital to visit him. I suppose it was my way of avoiding the matter of finality. I knew that if I ever saw him weak and frail, it would literally kill me inside. I always wanted my memories of him as the strong, silent, and nerdy type that would always be there for me until we're old and gray. Not like this. Hooked up to machines, tubes in his nose and arm, pale... weak. Itachi is and will never be weak. But what exactly is the extent of his strength? Could be beat this cancer that has made its home in nearly every vital organ in his body? How much more poking and prodding and toxic chemicals invading his body can he endure? Everyone had a breaking point, was this finally his time? As I stood stalk still listening to her speak, I realized she did have a valid point. There will be a time when he'll be too exhausted to fight, and when that time comes how ready will I be to accept this decision?

 _We'll support you no matter what decision you make._

The room suddenly felt small as my head began to spin. I stepped out into the lobby nearly gasping for air as I clutched at the shirt that felt tight on my chest. Indifference be damned, it all became very real to me at this moment. My brother is _dying_ , and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I wanted to throw up as the waves of emotion came hurtling down on me. I couldn't control them any longer. I couldn't deny the inevitable. My breathing was now ragged. Am I hyperventilating? What the hell am I going to do without him?

"Sasu chan, are you alright? What's the matter?"

Words could not form on my lips as they trembled. My brain on the other hand was working overtime.

"Sasu chan take some slow deep breaths. Like this: inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale."

Tears spilled from my eyes and sobs ripped through my throat. I felt my mother wrap her arms around me, her scent calming me a little. My hands gripped the back of her blouse like a life line.

"It's okay, Sasu chan. Let it all out."

She rocked me side to side and stroked my wild hair.

"Aniki is dying okaasan..."

"I know baby, I know."

"Aniki... h-he's..."

"Ita kun is dying. But we have to be strong for him, ne? He is very much alive still so let us enjoy the time we have left with him, ne?"

"Okaasan, a-aniki is..."

"Ita kun is alive and is lying down in that room over there. Shall we go see if he woke up? I'm sure he will be very happy to see you, Sasu chan."

I dared not to let go of the grasp I held on my mother as I focused on my breathing and at the swaying motion she rocked me in. Alive. He was very much alive. Right this moment, he was a living and breathing, and waiting for me.

"...-ter?"

"Hm?"

"I said, do you feel better?"

"A little bit, yes."

She nudges me away so she can look me in the face, but I can't bring my eyes to meet hers. Uchiha's don't cry; we have been taught from a very young age that showing emotion is a symbol of weakness. But she was my mother; my caring, loving mother, and she deserved to witness this moment of imperfection.

"Now tell me Sasuke, is this the first time you've cried since finding out about Ita kun's cancer?"

"Yes."

"So you've held all those feelings in for a little over two years. Son, I know you have been burying yourself in work since you found out. Do you have any friends that you meet up with or talk to outside of work? Perhaps a young lady in your life to talk things over with?"

"No time for friends or women, okaasan. Chichiue has me working on a lot of projects lately so..."

"Bullshit. I know he's hard on you but he also tells me you stay late every day and even go in on weekends when it's not mandatory. He also says he's given you vacation time but you've always declined. I know how difficult your relationship is with your otousan, but trust me when I say that he is not that heartless. He does love you, he just has a shitty way of showing it."

It is far and few that my mother ever uses profanity but the emotions are high right now. She is usually so composed and elegant; expected from the wife of the president of Konoha's biggest and oldest conglomerate company.

"There are a lot of people who depend on me so don't have the time to slack off."

"How about that blonde friend of yours, Naruto kun was it? I know you two were very close in college. Why don't you give him a call?"

"He's married with a kid on the way."

"Suigetsu san?"

"Moved away last year to Sound for work."

"Juugo san?"

"He left with Suigetsu."

"Ah I see. So you're telling me you have no one."

"I don't need anyone, okaasan. I keep myself busy with work. I don't have the time for socialize right now."

This conversation was a sinking ship going nowhere. As worried as my mother is about my well being, she had no idea about the pressure I went through day in and day out at work. The paperwork, the meetings, the budget balancing, all fell on my shoulders. I didn't trust anyone enough to delegate those tasks to. It was hard enough to convince my uncle Madara that I was more than capable of taking over the family business one day, but his looming shadow followed me everywhere. He protested greatly when I was announced as the new CEO two years ago, and he's been after my seat ever since. With Itachi out of the picture, I had worked my ass off proving my worth. It showed in the numbers, higher than they've been in years, yet there was always opposition to the risks I took to get us there.

"Everyone needs someone, Sasu chan. Even your otousan, for as strict and stoic as he is, deserves love. Something I truly hope you will find one day."

"But you were in an arranged marriage."

"Learning to love someone from nothing at all makes the love deeper and stronger, because it is a fight your heart must endure each day. Love isn't what you read in fairytales; it takes a lot of hard work and endurance. Love without work is just merely companionship."

"Hn."

How did it end up like this? First I'm crying like a baby now I'm being lectured about love. My mother sure was something else.

"Now let's go see Ita kun, ne?"

I rub my eyes one last time and fix my hair. Itachi would give me shit for looking like he'd already died.

"I'll meet you in his room, I'm going to the restroom real quick."


	4. Chapter 4

My muse must have taken a break these past few days while I've been putting in mad hours at work... It's been a literal shit show with the flu season in full force.

Thank you again for the reviews/follows/favorites! Seeing alerts for them during work make me happy :)

Apologies for any mistakes and the short chapter. It's 1AM and she insisted that this get done because the feel goods were there. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Girl Next Door**

I couldn't help but notice the minute look of shock when Mrs. Uchiha stepped foot into the room.

"Ah, Haruno san was it?"

"Yes ma'am... and please, just Sakura is fine."

"Yes yes, Sakura. I want to thank you for taking care of my Itachi. Tsunade san has told me he put you through a lot that evening and that you were there when it all happened. I am greatly in your debt."

She bowed ever so gracefully before me and I couldn't help but blush. It was embarrassing!

"Oh Uchiha san, please don't bow. Anyone here would have done the same thing! Please..."

"But it was you who was. Thank you so very much Sakura."

"You are most welcome, Uchiha san. Now if you'll excuse me, I was just on my way out..."

"Don't leave on my behalf sweet child. Stay for a while longer, maybe he'll wake up soon and we can both give him a piece of our mind for scaring us."

"Please forgive me but I do not wish to impose any longer. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

My eyes dart towards the door and in comes a familiar dark haired man. What was he doing here? Was he...?

"Ah Sasu chan, this is Sakura. She's the nurse that's been taking care of Ita kun. Say hello dear, don't be rude. She pretty much saved his life that night."

I suppress my surprise as best as I could. Who would've known that Kakashi's boy toy was Itachi's younger brother. Oh the drama is too rich! Ino will definitely get an ear full of this later. I bow politely towards him and give him a knowing smirk. Your secret is safe with me!

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha san."

* * *

After a few splashes of cold water on my face I could feel my shoulders begin to relax. After all this time I finally was able to admit that my time with Itachi was indeed numbered, and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it. Sure, it only took me a couple years but I supposed it's better late than never. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and notice the small similarities that Itachi and I have. The same nose, the same pointed chin, and our trademark jet black Uchiha hair. Yet our eyes were very different. As I took a closer look, I see that my eyes are cold; similar to my father's. Itachi on the other hand had his own intimidating look, however his eyes were always more gentle. He didn't have to smile for me to tell if he was happy; they kind of just sparkled. This is how 9 times out of 10 I'd always beat him at poker. What was it in his miserable life after all of the shit our family had put him through could ever possibly make him so damn happy? How could he be so tolerant and obey tradition at the expense of losing his freedom to choose his own destiny? Will I ever amount to the man that he is or will I forever be in his shadow in life and well beyond his death?

 _Death._

 _Death._

 **Death.**

I gripped the sink so damn hard that knuckles began to pale. I could feel the anxiety creeping its way back again as the palpitations returned at the thought of a life without Itachi. One more splash of cold water to the face centers me again and now I look like a damn wet dog. I needed to compose myself and be rational. My mother needs me and I can't be a damn drama queen right now. With one last look at myself in the mirror, I let out an exasperated sigh and dry off.

Upon exiting the restroom my phone buzzes in my pocket. I ignore it and continue to walk back down the hallway to Itachi's room. It's surprisingly quiet today. Even the usual nurses that gossip at the station seem a little different. No annoying giggles to be heard or ogling eyes follow my every move. Finally something today is going good for once. At least that's what I thought until I walked into Itachi's room.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha san."

"Ah. Just Sasuke is fine."

I had completely forgotten about this pink haired phenomenon. I notice the look of familiarity she gives me, but it disappears quickly. Was she trying to pretend as if we hadn't met before?

"Thank you for your hard work. I hope Itachi has not been too much trouble for you."

"No trouble at all, Sasuke san. It is my pleasure to take care of him."

"Hn."

She bites her lip stifling a laugh. It's almost comical how her puffed out cheeks begin to get red by the second. Her eyes sparkle with mirth and a hint of mischief. Wait a moment... her eyes are green? For a brief moment, I feel as if I'm being sucked in by an invisible force into the depth of her emerald orbs. I blink once. Twice. My phone buzzes in my pocket again snapping me out of my trance.

"You gonna get that?"

"They'll leave a message. What's so funny?"

"You two really are brothers; you've got the same vocabulary! The key to deciphering the infamous 'Hn' is in the pitch. A low 'hn' means, 'sure' or 'okay' or 'yeah whatever'. A 'hn' that goes from low to high means, 'what are you talking about' or 'you've got to be kidding me'. A 'hn' that comes out rough means 'leave me the hell alone, Haruno' or 'ok fine you win'. I'm sure there are more but that's all I can think of at this very moment."

I watched her intently as she rambled. Her animated face and use of hand gestures were a bit much as she told her tale. In the corner of my eye, I see my mother with a hand over her mouth obviously covering up her amusement.

"Tch."

"I know that sound very well. It means you're annoyed. Uchiha san does that too when its time for his daily Lovenox shot that he gets in the stomach. He sure dislikes it because I tend to pinch him really, really, really hard so that he can't feel the needle as much. He doesn't have any fat to pinch so it makes things a little difficult for me. Hmm, you look like you don't have much fat either. You'd be difficult as well I'm sure. The pinching thing works though!"

This woman liked to talk. Senseless banter usually annoyed me, but for some reason here in this very room listening to her rattle on was somewhat, dare I say... _refreshing?_ After that emotional breakdown earlier it felt good to just... I don't know; it just felt good to feel good. There was something so warm and soothing about her. As if everything that happened a few hours ago were like a distant memory. I couldn't help but smirk at her antics. What an interesting woman.

"I can assure you that my vocabulary consists more than just verbal ticks."

"Is that so?"

"Hn."

"I rest my case."

I raised an eyebrow daring her to continue on. So she's got me all figured out has she? Before I could retort the loud sound of an alarm echoed in the room.

"Would you stop flirting with her already and just ask her out to lunch or something? Some people are trying to get some sleep around here, foolish little brother."

"Aniki?!"


End file.
